


Snow Cones

by WriterofGotham



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Snow cones, a drabble really, a lot of snow cone mentioning, childhood mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: The Librarians go out for snow cones. No real plot.





	Snow Cones

“Ohh, snow cones!” all three librarians looked at their guardian who was currently speed walking to a snow cone stand. They followed her and willingly took the snow cone that she put in each of their hands. Eve handed a few crisp bills to the man at the snow cone stand. As they walked away from the stand they began eating their snow cones. The coolness and sugary flavor enticing each of the adult librarians.

“I’ve no idea why you are buying snow cones for us, but I love it, Colonel Baird.” Ezekiel exclaimed as he bit a hole in the bottom of the paper cup and started to suck all the flavor out of the ice. 

“This reminds of 4-H camp.” Jacob stated as he licked the blue snow cone, smiling at the memory.

“It reminds me of when I was little I always wanted one, but I never tried one.” Cassandra said as she hesitantly licked her cone. They all looked at her with pity when she said that. “Is Ezekiel eating right? I’ve never seen it eaten quite like that.” 

“Eh, normal is just stupid. I eat it like this because I eat the flavor and not the hard ice. Diamonds are the only hard ice I like.” Ezekiel reasoned. “How does this remind you of 4-H camp? Did you feed your heifer snow cones so he’d take the first place in the county fair and save the farm, Stone?” 

Stone shook his head slightly at that remark. They continued walking down the streets of downtown Portland, Oregon. 

“No, I went to 4-H camp one year and every night they would have free, no limits snow cones. I hadn’t had a lot of snow cones before that and I helped the adult volunteer make them so I ate about as many as I handed out. You do realize that heifers are female cows?” Jacob asked after he explained. 

“I don’t have a lot of memories of snow cones growing up. There was one summer when my father was stationed at a base near a beach. I spent a lot of time walking the board walk, I used to buy all kinds of snow cones. I would get them to mix all the flavors together. I saw the stand and I thought about that and it’s too hot to not get a fifty cent snow cone.” Eve said as she licked her blue, red, and green cone. 

“It’s rainy and not at all hot. Portland isn’t hot.” Cassandra remarked. 

“I was hot, after fighting and running from evil mummies.” Eve said, “I will have to remember the snow cone stand there the next time we save the world from the ancient dead.” 

“Pizza is a better food for celebrating not being killed by mythical creatures.” Ezekiel paused before adding, “that and Tim Tams. Snow cones are good too.” 

“I think snow cones are one the foods that make you happy to be alive.” Cassandra said as she finished her snow cone, “I never knew they were this good.” 

They returned to the library to find Jenkins puzzling over a box that arrived while they were gone. They all had wanted to take a walk together after a hard day in Egypt winding down while walking the streets of Portland. Cassandra had suggested it and they didn’t want to tell her no. 

“What is this?” Jenkins muttered as he opened the box revealing an at home snow cone machine. 

“The Library knows we like snow cones? Why is that so hard to believe, Jenkins?” Eve asked. Being a guardian never was disappointing. Surprising yes, disappointing never.


End file.
